


Checkmate, vhenan

by Rajiformes



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chess, Chess Metaphors, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Flirting, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Skyhold (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajiformes/pseuds/Rajiformes
Summary: Syrillon staying up half the night to finish a chess match with Dorian.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan & Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861357
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Checkmate, vhenan

It was already very late. The next day Syrillon had to leave for an expedition without Dorian so he decided to meet him in the garden to play a game of chess. Or maybe just to see him once more.  
Lately flirting between them has become more and more frequent and they seemed not to be concerned about it at all. They started to use pet names and show gestures of affection in public.  
Now for Syrillon Dorian wasn't just a simple companion to chat just to know the latest news and drag him behind during the missions, but a real point of reference. He needed to see him that night.

That night the garden was dark and quiet, except for a few cicadas croaking in the distance. The only perceptible movements in the area were two figures seated around the table under the gazebo. Dorian and Syrillon playing chess. The sky was clear, the wind was slow, almost imperceptible, but it carried an icy air.

"Lately you started to truly enjoy our games, don’t you?" Dorian remarked, moving his rook across the chess board.  
"You say that, but I’m not the one who's cheating to prolong the game." Syrillon retorted smirking, moving his horse and capturing one of Dorian’s pieces, then looked up.  
"Are you insinuating that I cheat?" Dorian asked, with fake offense.  
"Yes, and you’re not very good at it. Even Cullen pointed it out to me." Syrillon remarked.  
"If Cullen noticed, it means I am _really_ clumsy to cheat!" Dorian exclaimed, moving one of his pawns.  
Syrillon chuckled with Dorian.  
In the relatively long silence that followed Syrillon was thinking of changing the subject, when he realized that it was really late and it was cold even for him, then probably Dorian was freezing.  
"Are you cold? If you want we can move to my quarters." He offered.  
"And have our game interrupted every two minutes by people coming to talk to you?" Dorian questioned, looking across the table to the inquisitor.  
"My doors can be locked, you know." Syrillon stated, folding his arms as he met Dorian’s gaze.  
"Yes, but that’s how rumors start." Dorian replied.  
"Dorian, there _are_ rumors already. And you know. Don't pretend you're a fool." Syrillon stated with a bored expression, similar to the one he maintains during all his talks with Mother Giselle in the library about his relationship with Dorian that is a bad influence on him and blah blah blah.  
Dorian smiled. He already knew Syrillon didn't care, and neither did he. The man stretched his legs under the table to touch Syrillon's leg. It wasn't a coincidence, he didn't withdraw, that contact remained there.  
"And from what I understand, you don't want to silence them." Dorian returned with a teasing tone.  
" _Vhenan_ ," Syrillon snorted smiling genuinely to him, pressing harder his legs against Dorian's. "Even if I could, do you think I would silence the rumors that the inquisitor managed to be enchanted by the terrible spells of the charming _'Evil Tevinter Altus'_? Perish the thought!" Grinning ironically at that moment he was starting to move the pieces without thinking, concentrating more on the talk.  
"Also," he continued "it's night. Nobody _should_ come to look for me. At least, tonight."  
"You mean that sometimes someone come _to look for you_ in the middle of the night!?" Dorian squeezed the armrests of the chair with his free hand instinctively.  
"My my!" Syrillon made a surprised and sarcastic expression "someone here is jealous!"  
"Kaffas no, I'm not! Just," Syrillon smirked to him interrupting him. "stop making that expression. You know that makes me literally _crazy_."  
"That's kinda the point.." and the inquisitor rubbed his fingertips on the back of Dorian's hand.  
"Is this what is about, then?" he smirked back.  
"Up to you." and Syrillon withdrawed his hand, sitting more comfortable on the chair.  
Then, he suddenly stop smirking. He looked to the chessboard, and then Dorian again.  
"You didn't answer, Dorian." he sighed, keeping eye contact. "Are you really jealous?"  
"...Yes, I am." Dorian admitted with a in a tone as if be had just detected an important truth.  
Syrillon didn't look satisfied with the answer, and blinked curiously.  
"Syri of course I am. I knew you meet a lot of people, but not in your quarters in the middle of the night. We... we aren't in a relationship already but... but... kaffas! You aren't just a random friend, and people know! Nobody should touch yo-"  
Syrillon blushed. "I love you, and only _you_. Now I wouldn't want to be with anyone else, neither here nor in my quarters."  
Dorian instinctively stood up, tilting the chessboard forward, blushing.  
"I-... You do!?"  
Syrillon grinned and started laughing. "And now I would say... _checkamte_ , vhenan."  
"You are a cruel man." he exclaimed angrily.  
"Never as much as you." he challenged.  
The inquisitor stood up and took one of Dorian's hands, kissing his back smiling genuinely.  
Dorian blushed, _again_. The things that elf was doing to him. "I... I love you too." Dorian looked him in the eyes and he lowered his own hand to take Syrillon's.  
"Glad to hear that." and hush followed.  
Dorian interrupted the silence. "Well, since this game is ruined," he pointed looking on the ground all the pieces. "we can start a... _new game_ in your quarters, if you insist that much."  
Syrillon smiled happily squeezing his hand. "How can I say no to you, Dorian?"

**Author's Note:**

> Giving kudos and comments makes me keep going!  
> You can contact me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/Rajiformes/?hl=it) or [Tumblr](https://raji4mes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
